


Self Love at the Coffee Shop

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: Cussing, Drabble, HeeTop, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Seunghyun lusts for Heechul





	Self Love at the Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on 1/24/2017 here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/650973/self-love-at-the-coffee-shop-heechul-top

Seunghyun hated this coffee shop. The coffee was always bitter; the tea weak; pastries stale. But _damn_ , the waiter was sexy. His name tag read _Heechul_ and he was a vision. He was tall and slender, with long brown hair pulled back; creamy white skin; brown eyes and black glasses. Seunghyun wasn't looking for a relationship- of any kind- but god he wanted to fuck this man. Hard. Everywhere- his car; the stockroom; both their beds. Every position- up against a wall; bent over a chair; Heechul flat on his back and writhing beneath him. They barely spoke, except when Heechul was taking his order. Seunghyun had to hear what Heechul sounded like moaning. _Had_ to. _Needed_ to-

 

"Sir?" the man himself.

Seunghyun crossed his legs to hide his arousal. If Heechul noticed, his face remained the same.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" Heechul asked.  
 

_Where should I start?_ Seunghyun thought. But instead he said, "I'm good. Thanks."

Heechul smiled and walked off.  
 

_Jesus, the way his hips sway._

Seunghyun exhaled. Shit. What was he going to do about this bulge he was now sporting? He snuck a glance over his shoulder and saw Heechul leaning against the counter, eyes closed. _Beautiful even when he sleeps._ Seunghyun strained against his pants. Fuck. He got up and headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

  
Once he was sure he was alone, Seunghyun locked himself in the stall farthest from the door. He rushed to undo his pants, not even bothering to sit down. He began to stroke himself hard and fast. He thumbed his slit, using the pre-cum gathering there as lube. Although he was able to keep his moans to a minimum, he still didn't register the bathroom door opening. Harder and faster, he leaned his hand against the wall behind the toilet as he stroked. He squeezed the tip of his cock, Heechul's name tumbling from his lips as he spilled into the toilet.

He chuckled to himself as he cleaned up and straightened his suit. He was behaving like an overly hormonal teenager. Shrugging, he opened the stall door. The smile dropped and his face flushed seeing Heechul standing there. His arms were crossed and he was smirking.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" he asked, pushing Seunghyun back into the stall and locking it behind them.

 

 


End file.
